This invention relates generally to van-mounted cleaning systems and, in particular to a emissions collection and venting system for van-mounted cleaning apparatus and the like.
A wide variety of equipment and services are available to-day for in-situ cleaning of carpets and upholstery. This equipment includes apparatus for the heating of cleaning liquid which is conveyed under pressure to and sprayed onto the surface to be cleaned. Means are provided for effecting vacuum removal of the liquid from the carpet or upholstery along with the soil. This equipment, which usually includes an internal combustion engine for driving the cleaning liquid and vacuum pumps, is usually mounted in a panel truck or van for ease of transport.
One such system which has achieved considerable success is sold under the trademark "CLEANCO" and is available from Esteam Manufacturing Ltd., Calgary, Alberta, Canada. This system provides a van-mounted package of equipment which includes a high pressure pump which draws water from a fresh water supply, passes it through a heat exchanger to heat the same and then passes it through a high pressure hose to a hand-held cleaning wand which applies the high pressure water to the surface to be cleaned. A vacuum blower capable of generating a strong vacuum is connected to a recovery tank from which air is extracted to produce the vacuum. A vacuum hose is connected to this tank and to the cleaning wand. This system sucks the water along with the soil from the carpet etc. and passes same into the waste recovery tank.
The above-noted heat exchanger is capable of providing the required water temperatures for carpet cleaning, e.g. in the order of 240.degree. F. Temperature adjustment controls are of course provided. Suitable hoses and accessories are provided along with hose reels. A waste water pumping unit which enables on site waste disposal-by automatically pumping waste water into an authorized receptacle while work is being done may also be provided.
While many of the liquid cleaning systems in use today utilize heat from an internal combustion engine to provide at least a portion of the heat required for the cleaning liquid, the present invention is particularly concerned with cleaning systems wherein the heat exchangers are fired by way of a fuel-fired burner.
One disadvantage associated with fuel-fired heat exchangers is that the fuel burner must be vented outside of the vehicle that it is installed in. In the past, the means utilized for venting this type of heater required one to cut a hole in the top or side of the van above the exhaust port of the water heater. The vent pipes were then routed to and through the exit hole thus providing a system having a very cumbersome and unattractive appearance.